


Take a seat

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [6]
Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, In Public, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: So I saw an interview where Norman was sat on Jeffrey's lap and I got an idea.....
Relationships: Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Norman Reedus
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627963
Comments: 17
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the people - entirely fictional

As per usual Jeffrey and Norman were all over each other, with Norman sat in his lap Jeffrey had his hands wrapped around his torso and head leant on his shoulder - God knows what their wives thought of their friendship. The two men were sat on a stall in some press interview room, waiting for everyone else to turn up, as at this point is was just them, the makeup person, and Andrew stood across the room talking to someone. Even though Norman had around 6 other seats to choose from he decided to come and sit on Jeffrey. 

Being unable to get comfortable Norman was fidgeting. 

"Dude" Jeff stated, "what are you doing?"

"Tryna get comfy" Jeffrey couldn't see the flicker of a smirk that was on Norman's face. 

And Jeffrey would've responded if it wasn't for a sudden jolt against his dick, Norman's ass had thrust itself backwards and rubbed up against him. Jeffrey had to tighten his grip on his waist to try and regain some control over his body, which was at this point was automatically reacting to Norman's ass being pressed into his crotch. Jeff's dick was growing interested at Norman's movements, stirring in his pants and alerting Jeff to the fact that if Norman continued to shift around he was going to get fully hard and quickly. 

He was looking far too pleased with himself as he heard Jeffrey take a sharp intake of breath at the contact, Norman pressed back against the hardness he found in Jeffrey's pants, grinding into it until he heard a grunt from the man under him, "Norm" Jeffrey had meant it to come out as a warning but the younger man took no notice of this and pushed his ass back down onto him. "Bro, you're gonna have to stop fecking fidgeting" he tried to keep his voice down to a minimum so as to avoid the attention of anyone else.

"I'm trying" he defended himself, before adding "this seat is just too damn _hard"_ the obvious pun in his voice made Jeffrey grind his teeth together at the feel of Norman's backside purposefully rubbing against him. 

"You fucker" he whispered in half-hearted anger, he was now too preoccupied to be angry. The remark caused Norman to laugh - too loudly - Andy turned around from where he was talking to shoot a look at Norman with his usual look on his face, "what's up?" He asked in genuine amusement, Norman had to bite back another laugh at the accidental innuendo. 

"Nothing, don't worry" he reassured him, Norman lifted up slightly from where he was perched and Jeff let out a short breath in relief as the pressure was removed. 

"Mmhmm" Andy replied, suspicion in his voice that wasn't strong enough for him to press the matter any further, he squinted his eyes and turned back around to continue his conversation "Where were we"

As soon as Andy had turned his back Norman flopped down heavily into Jeff's lap, the older man hissed at the feel of his jeans creating friction against him. "You're a right little asshole you know that?" Jeff criticised with no real bite to it. 

"You seem to enjoying it" he punctuated his statement by grinding particularly hard into the spot he knew would make Jeffrey grip his hips tightly and groan. "I can always stop..." Norman moved as if to remove himself from the older man's lap but was stopped by two large hands pulling him back down.

"You'll finish what you've started" Jeff growled out. He found himself moving his hips upward in search for more contact, more friction, more Norman - it was taking a heck of a lot of self restraint to not hump against Norman's firm backside until he came hard, but he was so fucking hard up and Norman had gotten him rock solid and needy. 

Jeffrey's eyes flicked around the room and saw that Denai had walked in 'great' he thought, if he wanted release he was gonna have to work quickly and subtly, something that seemed inevitable as Norman continued to push back and grind against his hard dick. " _Fuck"_ Jeff groaned and bit down into the back of Norman's neck, hiding most of his face from prying eyes - and hopefully hiding an expression of lust and straight up desperation. 

Norman was getting lost in the feel of Jeffrey losing composure underneath him, because he couldn't move much or he'd get caught, he stuck with long, firm movements that resulted in Jeffrey breathing hard against his neck.

Jeff groaned and murmured "Wanna fuck into your ass so fucking bad" and it was Norman's turn to have his breath caught in his throat, the image of Jeff bending him over his stool and pounding into him over and over.....and shit, he felt his own dick stir, he willed his semi to go away and tried to focus on anything else. It was getting extremely difficult to think of anything else when he could hear Jeff grunt and breath and groan and bite against his skin, and why did he think this was a good idea? 

'Fuck', Lauren and Melissa had walked in and 'oh God' Melissa was heading towards them, smiling and 'shit' Jeffrey was so close he could scream and if Norman ground himself down and made him cum with her watching he would cry. He held down tight onto him in hopes it would stop him and luckily Norman was panicking similarly and halted, sitting still on his thigh - taking the pressure of his crotch. 

"Hey guys" Melissa greeted them. 

"Hey" Norman responded, Jeffrey managed to raise a hand to wave. "How are you?" He asked. 

"I'm good, what about y-" 

She was cut off at the call of the makeup person from the corner of the room. 

"Melissa, over here"

Melissa sighed, "guess I'll catch you later" she waved shortly and made her way over in the direction of the voice. 

"Fuck that was close" Jeff whispered into Norman's ear hurriedly, the fear of being caught did nothing to dull the ache in his groin. 

"So are you" Norman pushed down into him again and Jeff's eyes rolled back into his head. "Christ" he hissed, a few more sharp movements and Jeff was insanely close to exploding in his pants. 

Norman heard a vague "right there" and a. "oh god" from Jeff behind him and it dawned on him that they were going to have to wrap this up pretty quickly due to the arrival of more castmates, trying to move in the best way possible Norman was practically stroking Jeff's dick with his ass. Just trying to get him to cum. 

Toes were curling in Jeff's shoes along with a pull at the pit of his stomach, he could feel his muscles contracting as his orgasm hit him quickly - releasing into his pants Jeff had to dig his mouth into Norman's shoulder to stop himself from shouting. Norman eventually stilled his movements completely, he felt Jeff's arm drop down across his chest and stroke lightly at his pec. A light pink flush spread across Jeff's face at the realisation that he was going to have to go through who knows how many interviews with cum sticking to the inside of his boxers. 

Norman sighed contentedly and dropped his head back, everyone took their seats and microphones were handed around. 


	2. Back to privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeffrey and Norman get back to the hotel after the interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The chapter gets better written as it goes on, stick with me)

The hotel door slammed behind the two men who had just entered the room, Jeff had one hand on Norman's chest and was pushing towards the bed - intense eye contact connected them and once Norman felt his knees hit the bed frame, Jeffrey had come to stand in front of him - so goddamn close that Norman had to steady his breathing so as to not inhale too much of his devastatingly attractive scent, the sort of pheromone that made you want to stop whatever the hell it was you were doing and jump on him.

Norman could feel a familiar long finger trace a line across his jaw, trailing around his Adam's apple to stop at the base of his throat - his breath stopped in his chest and the moment felt like hours, the small contact between them setting his skin deliciously aflame, and when Jeffrey wrapped his hand around his throat he struggled not to buckle under his touch and begged his body to stay upright. He had such great hands, Jeff's hands had always been something that Norman found insanely attractive about him - big enough to hold control over any part of his body. 

The two men were still holding eye contact as the ground beneath Norman's feet gave away and he came crashing down onto the bed, followed shortly by Jeffrey who pressed his fully body against his and kept hold of his neck, just holding tight enough for his point to come across. He smirked at the press of Norman's hard dick against his thigh and dipped his head down just enough to lightly push his lips against his and make Norman strain upward to kiss him. They explored each others' mouths with all the pent up passion of the day, Norman had been dangerously turned on since the interviews five hours ago and so he desperately tried to get more contact from the other man, his tongue fought with Jeff's in a battle of dominance that soon resulted in Jeffrey winning and shoving his tongue deep inside his mouth - running over his teeth, and lips, and everything else he came into contact with. 

Faint groans and moans floated between their mouths at an occasional biting of lips and Jeffrey running his hands over pretty much any part of Norman's body he could touch, rubbing his dick through his pants Norman moaned deeply into the kiss and pressed up into his hand. And at that; Jeff slowly pulled away from the make out session with pink lips and a heaving chest and a tight pressure in his pants. "Fuck" Norman stated breathlessly. 

"Fuck" Jeff repeated with a devilish smile across his slightly swollen lips. The older man pushed off from the bed and got to his feet between Norman's legs, his hands reached for the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, Norman sat up and did the same thing before his hands fumbled with his zipper and he eventually got his pants off his feet. "Lay back" Jeff ordered before he walked to the foot of the bed and climbed on, towering over Norman's body and looking down at him with a look in his eye not too dissimilar from the way a lion would stalk its lunch.

"How do you wanna do this?" He asked, his hand landing on Norman's underwear clad crotch and rubbed at his dick, drawing out a shiver and groan from the man under him, " _Fuck,_ anyway you want" he replied. Jeffrey paused for a moment of consideration, "boxers off, spread your legs", he got up from the bed and went over to the bedside table pulling out a condom and bottle of lube - meanwhile Norman did as he was told and slipped the underwear off his legs and kicked them to the floor, his erection stood up against his abdomen with a pink, leaking tip - he looked up to see Jeff's tongue flicked out to wet his bottom lip and his 8 inches hung heavily between his legs

When Jeffrey sat back on the bed between his legs and started rubbing his upper thighs Norman sighed happily and moaned when Jeff's fingers massaged him just right, then he felt the fingers flutter downwards and rest on his inner thigh. 

"You um, all good down there?" Jeffrey asked, trying to subtly ask if Norman was cleaned out - otherwise this was going to get messy, and not in the way he liked. 

"Yeah, yeah I did it earlier" he responded with a slight blush of embarrassment across his cheeks. 

"Earlier? So you've been expecting me to fuck you all day?" The crassness of the sentence had Norman struggling to form a reply, and when Jeff popped open the lube and coated his finger in the substance Norman automatically spread his legs further and raised his hips. The wet finger started to tease at Norman's entrance and the man bit back a moan when he felt it push in past the tight ring of muscle. 

"Been wanting something in here huh?" Jeff teased, and added "answer me" when Norman didn't respond. 

"Y-yes" he stuttered, feeling the finger fully inserted and Jeffrey crook it up at the end - teasing close to his prostate. 

"Is that what that whole thing earlier was about?" He began to push his finger in and out and loosen the hole. "Tryna get my attention so I might fuck you" 

"Fuck" he moaned at the slight brush of contact against that bundle of nerves. "Yes" 

"Look at you, I've got one finger inside you and already you're falling apart - you're so tight, gonna feel so good around my dick" he praised, not expecting such a good reaction from the positive encouragement. "Gonna be so good aren't you Norm? Such a good little fuck" Norman whimpered, gripping the bed sheet when Jeffrey added another finger and rubbed against his prostate. 

"Please" he begged, still gripping the bed sheets as Jeff worked him open and teased his sensitive spot. "What do you want Norm, tell me" he asked in response to Norman's breathless whimper. "Fuck me, please, just get on with it" 

"Just get on with it? I don't think you're showing me how bad you want it" he teased, fingering him slower now, with less depth. 

"Please, please, just - _fuck"_ Jeff smiled proudly at the other man's desperation and pulled his fingers out of his hole, leaving Norman to groan in frustration. "Roll over" he ordered. 

Norman flipped onto his stomach and pushed his ass upwards towards Jeff who was knelt behind him, Norm turned his head at the sound of a condom being ripped open, "no, you uh, don't, I'm clean" he protested, Jeff put the condom aside and smirked at him. 

"No arguments from me" he picked up the lube and opened it, smearing some on his length and lining himself up with Norman's hole, Jeff placed the palm of his hand in between his shoulder blades and pushed him down so that his face pressed into the sheets. With one firm thrust Jeff entered Norman's hole, resulting in a deep groan being torn from both men. 

" _Christ_ " Jeff hissed through gritted teeth, he began to pull out and pump back in again repeatedly, causing Norman to moan into the pillow and grip onto the sheets again. With an increase in depth and speed Jeff fucked into him hard, pounding against his prostate and grunting at the feel of Norman's walls clenching and unclenching around his dick. 

They fucked like animals, desperate and hot and bordering on painful, Norman was moaning and panting like he was in heat and Jeff was no different, his deep groans made Norman even hotter. His dick ached under him and Jeff reached to stroke him, pumping him several times before Norman gathered the strength to pull his hand away and press up against him hard, responding back to every thrust. 

"Jeff" his whimper was partially muffled by the pillow he pressed his face into, neither of the two men were going to last very long, but Norm was determined for Jeff to cum before him.

"Fuck Norm, stop" his eyes shut tight as Norman continued to clench impossibly hard around him, he held tight enough onto his hips to leave bruises the next morning. "Not until you cum" he groaned out with an unexpected bout of confidence.

Jeff bit his lip and tried to move his hips, but he knew that the slightest increase of friction would have him cumming hard into Norman's tight, tight hole. And he needed Norm to release before him, he reached under his body and gripped onto his dick - stroking him up and down using his precum as lubricant. "Not until you do" he said, feeling Norman's dick twitch under his touch and his hole unclench ever so slightly, still keeping a firm hold on him. 

Norman felt Jeff's hand jerking him erratically, he began to feel the tight pull at the pit off his stomach that alerted him to his impending release, but yet that shred of stubbornness stayed with him as he unclenched and pulled away from Jeff's dick only to slam back and tighten his walls. Norman had to bite back a moan at the feel of Jeff's blunt head press against his prostate again, but his plan worked in making Jeff halt his hand movements and moan. He did it again, fucking himself on Jeff's dick and trying to ignore how very close he was in order to focus on getting Jeff to cum inside him and let go. 

Jeff clearly had a similar idea and closed his eyes, willing his body to block out the incredible sensations of being inside Norman he cleared his head and started to stroke his dick again - bringing him closer to the brink as he himself got nearer to blissful euphoria. 

Both men groaned out at the actions of the other, both trying to win at this. " _Fuck"_ Norman moaned, realisation that Jeff only had to pump him a couple more times and he'd explode. "Jesus Christ" Jeff added, getting overwhelmed at the feel of the warmth around his cock. 

"I'm gonna-" Norman cut himself off with a moan. 

"Yeah, me too" Jeff responded with a grunt. He pushed himself into Norman's hole and cried out, hot cum spurted out of him as pleasure pulsed violently through his body - a result of Norman pulsing into his own orgasm. "Jeffrey" he screamed into the pillow, legs shaking and his vision turned white, cum jetting out his dick onto the sheets below him. 

They collapsed, Jeff falling onto Norman's back as he fell to the bed, too blissed out to care that he'd smeared his stomach in his own rapidly cooling cum, Jeff was still inside but with no intention of moving. Then Norman started laughing, giggling loudly "what is it?" Jeff asked, and when Norm only replied with more laughter he added, "seriously what is it?" 

"Nothing nothing, I just, wondering why we've never done this before" he pushed upwards and away from Jeff's softening member, turning on his side to look at him, "good point" Jeff replied. 

They layed there for a few more moments, looking at each other as they caught their breath - Norman leant forward towards his friend and held his lips close to his, almost as though he was searching for permission to kiss him. Jeff, in response, also moved forward, pressing their mouths together in a gentle moment of intimacy, letting his tongue poke into Norman's mouth. 

Why hadn't they done this before? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - please comment, any feedback is appreciated! :)


End file.
